Patients in wheel chairs frequently require means to support and/or restrain them against inadvertent falling or sliding out of the chair as, for example, when they fall asleep or try to lean too far from the upright seated position. Positive restraint is sometimes desirable. The commonest current method appears to be the use of bed sheets tied about the patient and this is obviously unattractive and awkward and sometimes ineffective. The prior art includes various bib structures, none of which is known to have been generally accepted, the closest patents known being U.S. Pat. No. 2,170,703 which is represented as being for tieing an infant in a high chair, this being accomplished by a bib with armholes and an aperture through which the legs of the child are extended, in addition to a crotch strap, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,851,033 which shows a bib covering the front of a patient and provided with straps fastened around the back of the wheel chair and "underneath the (seat) chair", this arrangement not positively preventing the patient from accidentially or deliberately slumping down and sliding forwardly. There is a need, therefore, for a simple, safe wheel chair accessory which will positively retain a patient in reasonable comfort and which can be very easily positioned and which will also incorporate the function of a diaper-like pad.